The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and, more specifically, to supersonic missile engines.
Typical commercial and military aircraft are powered by multi-rotor turbofan gas turbine engines. A forward fan is powered by a low pressure turbine (LPT). A multistage axial compressor follows the fan and is powered by a multistage high pressure turbine (HPT).
An annular combustor is located between the compressor and the HPT for mixing fuel with the pressurized air and generating hot combustion gases from which energy is extracted by the HPT and LPT during operation. The rotor blades of the two turbines are joined to corresponding rotor shafts or spools to the rotor blades of the fan and the compressor.
The turbofan engine is sized for producing near maximum propulsion thrust during takeoff operation of the aircraft being powered thereby during which maximum airflow or mass flow is achieved in the engine at a correspondingly high rotor speed of the HPT and compressor, and a lower speed for the LPT and fan.
In order to provide additional propulsion thrust for military aircraft, and typically for supersonic operation thereof, an augmentor or afterburner may be introduced following the turbofan core engine. The typical afterburner includes an annular combustion liner, with a plurality of fuel spray bars and V-gutter flameholders at the forward end thereof. An articulated converging-diverging (CD) nozzle is disposed at the aft end of the afterburner for discharging the combustion exhaust gases during operation.
The CD exhaust nozzle is typically formed of a row of primary exhaust flaps which converge in the downstream direction to a throat of minimum flow area from which a row of secondary exhaust flaps diverge to the nozzle outlet for providing controlled diffusion of the exhaust flow being discharged. A suitable drive train, including one or more actuators and linkages, controls the kinematic motion of the exhaust flaps in accordance with predetermined schedules for the converging and diverging slopes of the flaps and the flow area at the throat therebetween.
During subsonic operation of the aircraft below Mach 1 when the afterburner is operated dry without fuel flow through the spray bars thereof, the nozzle throat has a minimum flow area for maximizing performance of the core engine.
During wet operation of the afterburner when fuel flow is scheduled through the spray bars, the fuel is mixed with the spent combustion gases from the core engine and ignited to re-energize the combustion gases and provide additional propulsion thrust from the engine.
Full-time operation of the afterburner permits transonic and supersonic operation of the aircraft above Mach 1 which requires the increased propulsion thrust from the engine. And during wet operation, the CD nozzle is scheduled to increase the flow area of the throat for accommodating the increased mass flow of the combustion gases discharged therethrough for maintaining efficiency and performance of the engine during supersonic flight.
Whereas gas turbine engines specifically configured for powering aircraft in flight are relatively complex for the required safety of operation for carrying people in flight over an extended number of flight cycles, gas turbine engines for missile applications may be considerably simpler in configuration, and smaller in size, and specifically configured for single flight applications for reaching the intended military target, without the need to carry people.
Various forms of turbojet and turbofan gas turbine engines are known for powering military missiles typically at subsonic flight speeds. The engines are configured as simply as possible and as small as possible for producing the required propulsion thrust for the intended flight range.
Air breathing missiles, like their counterpart manned aircraft, require a suitable inlet for channeling ambient air to the engine. The engine includes a suitable compressor for pressurizing the air which is then mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases. Energy is extracted from the combustion gases in variously configured turbines for producing propulsion thrust to power the missile.
Since currently known missiles have subsonic flight limits, afterburners and the associated increase in size and complexity are avoided in such missiles.
However, supersonic flight, air breathing missile systems can provide corresponding advantages for military applications and are the next progression in the development of missile systems. In particular, air breathing missile systems in the Mach 3.0-3.5 class require substantial propulsion thrust capability from subsonic, through transonic, and to the maximum supersonic flight speeds required. Since weight is a paramount design objective for all flying systems, supersonic missiles should maximize payload capability while minimizing missile size, weight, and cost, which are competing objectives.
The gas turbine engine designed for a supersonic missile system fundamentally affects the entire configuration of the missile and its payload capability and flight range. A suitable engine should have minimum engine size and provide balanced thrust production at key transonic and supersonic flight conditions.
The engine design should simplify the design requirements of the Mach 3.0-3.5 class air inlet for the missile. Correspondingly, the engine design should simplify the exhaust system for the Mach 3.0-3.5 missile.
The engine design should address the mitigation of air vehicle, or missile, and engine installation losses. The installed engine may further include thrust vectoring capabilities but should be integrated in an efficient manner.
Since the engine must produce electrical power in addition to propulsion thrust during operation, the engine design as integrated in the missile should also include improved power generation and power supply capabilities therein. The typical engine control and accessories should be minimized in size and packaging for effecting a compact missile system.
Since the engine generates considerable heat during operation, and the missile will fly at substantially maximum flight speed over its intended flight range, critical thermal management issues must also be addressed in the engine design for achieving reliable operation of the missile to its intended target.
And, the many and varied competing design factors in a supersonic class air breathing missile must also be addressed for providing minimum weight of the missile and engine system, minimum size, maximum performance and reliability, all with the minimum cost of production specific to the propulsion engine itself.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved gas turbine engine for a supersonic missile application.